Making Silver
by malice94
Summary: The story of three best friends who go and leave there tracks at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Sisters.

The Silvers.

Malice Silver.

All have a magical ring.Malice Silver has a much better ring than the name my mom insist on calling me. Mary Alice Burfmah just sounds gross. Mary Alice Sliver isn't so bad but Burfmah. Thats just bad! If

you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Malice Silver of The Silvers. Before I begin the interesting story that is my life, I should tell you about the Silvers, us three girls.

Lets start with me. I am Malice Silver. I was the shortest person in my muggle class last year. In the sun, my hair is streaked with blonde in a very light brown and long periods of time without much sun my hair

turns a light brown. My face is covered with freckles and they spread down my entire body. It sounds unreal but it is true. I also have a pink very unattractive birthmark on my neck. I have long legs and I'm

pretty thin. I tend to talk to much and be short tempered but sometimes I can be quiet and shy and I suppose it depends on who I'm with. I am pretty sarcastic and I'm a book worm.

Kat Sliver next on the list of discribes. She is tall with dark straight brown hair, but like mine gets lighter in the sunlight. She got yellow-orangeish highlights that look like someone cracked a yellow-orangeish

egg on her head and although that sounds awlful it looks really cool. Kat is like that, she can make something that sounds bad, good! She is alittle tan and has freckles but not as many as I do.She is goofball

and is super obnoxious and also is the brains behind alot of our pranks. She also was liked by many of the boys in the muggle school we attended and was even asked out before. Think! At only 10 and 11!

Well Kate thinks dating and liking boys at all is alittle bit silly ( with all the rediculous girly behaviors ) so she hardly ever has a crush on anyone and she would never even consider dating and is in fact planning

on growing up single and becoming known as " the crazy cat lady down the street", owning 9 cats, no more no less. Also because of this stupid girly behavior in the general population of preteen girls most of

Kat's friends are guys. Because of Kats particular hatred of girlness The Slivers don't do girly ( and of course for the fact that its down right stupid ). Oh and I almost forgot, Kate is a bookworm.

Chels is last but most surtanly not least. Height wise, she is right in between Kat and I. She has beautiful dark brown curly hair that is shoulder length. And she hates it. She is pretty out spoken and like me can

get kinda bossy but unlike me when she gets bossy its scary. For the past four years (or was it 6?) she has had a crush on the same guy and obsession is not a phrase that is quite strong enough for the way

she "felt" about him. But she knew she would never go out with him and it was only a crush even though one time she almost beat me up when I said he was cute but a jerk although even then she was kidding. None of really take anything really seriously. Except Chels and I take school pretty seriously. Oh also Chels is pretty sarcastic.

We met in preschool. Chels and I were two scared little kids getting picked on and Kat stood up fpr us and we instantly became friends. Quickly Chels and I stopped being as scared and started being more like the loud mouths, people have become to know and try to ingore but fail miserably because they actually love us. Also relizing the similarities between us, for example our disgusting names, which we, took and change our names and changed our last names to Silver, which is how we became "The Slivers" which unfortuneately we only just resently came up with the idea so we still had to spend most of our lives with names.

As far as we are concerned we are sisters that were separated at birth. We all have so much in common. And when i first found out I was a witch coming from a muggle family, it was hard. Thank goodness, Kat and Chels were from wizarding familys, although I didn't find this out untill I was nine when my first bit of magic was shown. I acidently changed my teachers hair hot pink. Chels and Kats family came to my rescue, explaining everything to my parents and of course Kat and Chels explained everthing to me, spending hours explaining Quidditch and Hogwarts houses and all kinds of history of magic. I spent two years doing nothing but perpareing for Hogwarts, determined that I would not let the fact that I did not come from a wizarding family hold me back. I can already do an impressive amount of spells.

Before I continue on with the story I would like to explain that we call each others parents Mum and Dad. It use to drive them crazy but that had to get use to get use to it like how they will soon get use to our names.

Well know you are up-to-date with 'The Silvers'! We are currently getting on the train, perparing to leave an impertion at Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange Friends

Kat walked into the compartment with four guys right behind her.

"Look who I found!" She said with enthusiasm, throwing her tumb back indicateing the four boys.

"We let you wander the hall for five seconds without us. Five. Bloody. Seconds. And what do you do?" Malice asked, atimpting not to laugh as Kat put on a pretend look of insulted.

"You bring back the four most annoying guys on the face of the planet!" Chels said atimping to sound annoyed, holding back giggles. The Marauders played along by pretending to look highly insulted.

""Just the most annoying guys?" James asked, plopping down next to Malice, pointing out the reason they were so insulted. He had a look the said 'How dare you sugest their are more annoying girls!' "Are

there more annoying girls?" The Silvers exchanged a look.

"Yes." They said simply.

"What is the name of the gosh darn stupid girly git who lives next to you, Prongs?" Malice asked James. The Marauders knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Sarah." muttered Remus with a gramice. He was the only one in the group who had a general habit of paying attention. Kat shivered at the sound of the girls name. Sarah was a girly prepy freak who was a

jerk which, aparently was her expresstion of her altemit supperiority. She was the opposit of Kat.

"Remmy dear, take my seat." Malice said, jumping up, pushing Remus into her now empty seat. Remus did'nt argue, knowing full well Malice would argue back and win the argument. However he could'nt

help but grimice at the silly name she insited on calling him.

"Why must you call me that silly name?" He asked.

" Because you hate it ever so much! The key element of the nicknames I asign, is the person I nickname must dislike the nickname, or there is no magic." She said, as if it was a comenly known fact.

" You really should get use to it," said Sirius," She makes up stupid nicknames for everyone." Malice tryed to look insulted.

"I spend alot of time thinking of those nicknames Siri."

"Except with me." James said.

"Well that was my natural brillence at its best." She said simply.

"What is his nickname?" Asked Peter.

"Jamsie of course!" She said. James rolled his eyes." I started referring to him as Jamsie almost ameatiately after I met him. My mom was very annoyed. I think she thought I was makeing fun of him."

"Or maybe she did'nt think it was aproperate to goof of in such a manner at a party." Chels said, smileing. There was a knock at the compatment door. Malice walked over, opening it. She squealed and threw

her arms around the boy who entered the compartment. He rolled his eyes

"Mary, its not like I don't like seeing you but I need to breath." The boy said. Malice grinned and backing off. When you could see him, you would have relized how tall he was. And the fact that his hair was a

little over grown and he had dirty blonde hair, like Malice's but his hair was much thicker.

"This is my cousin Pete." Malice said.

"Oh ok. I was about to ask if thats how you now greated random people, because its not normal." Kat said. Chels waved, for she had met Peter, when Malice had draged her to a family reunin. Malice quickly

named off each of them. She finished and planted her self under the window and Peter followed, sitting next to her.

"Well I hope you don't mind, I am off to see if I know anybody here." Malice left and Remus looked slightly confused.

"What makes her think she will know someone? Is'nt she muggleborn?" He asked The Silvers.

"Well yeah but she knows half the population of England." Kat said casually. "Also she is related to about a 1/4 of them so its pretty likely some of her family is here. Pete is just an one of probly a quite few

family members. Her family is huge."

"Yeah I have seen some of those parties at her house. There are alot of people." Remus said, thoughtlessly. He was thinking about how loud her family was, just like her. She often talked loudly without

meaning too.


	3. Chapter 3

Malice skipped into the hall and soon found some familar faces.

"Lucius! Severus! It's great to see you both! It's been mouths sense I my mom has thrown any of those parties and I am afraid I have been to busy to attend any." She said smiling at her too friends. She lived in a family where she was forced to go to many social events. At these events she frequently saw these two boys and had become pretty good friends with them. Which is why she laughed when they gave her looks of disgust.

"What's up with you two?" She teased.

"What do you think you are doing talking to us as if we are equals?" Asked Snape, his voice filled with malice.

"Really, what are you doing talking to us at all?" Malfoy's added.

"Or even looking at us with your unworthy Mudblood eyes?" Snape continued. That's when Malice realized this was not an act. They were truly jerks. She wasn't prepared to lose two friends but that didn't mean they were going to know that they had caught her by surprise.

"Can eyes be unworthy? Do they have to past a test? And are you deciding solely my eyes as Mudblood? Can you have just mudblood eyes but have the rest of your body pureblood?" She said questioningly. It wasn't an amazing comeback but she needed to say something. She turned to leave. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare turn your backs on-" He began but was promptly cut off by Malice.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled much louder than she intended. In the time it would take you to blink Remus, James, and Sirius was next to her.

"I can handle this." She muttered. She wasn't angry, they didn't know her well enough to know that she could handle herself, in most cases. Kat and Chels knew if she needed help she would be screaming bloody murder. If she needed help she was not afraid to say so. She was pretty sure that these guys weren't going to beat her up or anything that would actually hurt her. They were only 11.

"Really. It doesn't look that way from where we are standing." Muttered Remus. She rolled her eyes.

"Will you please let go of my arm?" She asked. She did not pled nor did she command. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Will you stop being a disgusting mudblood?" He asked.

"No." Then he let go of he arm.

"You were contaminating my skin anyway." He said and they both turned at leave. As they were walking away Malice pulled out her wand and muttered something. Then she turned and walked back to the compartment. Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius and James who returned the look of confuse ion. They followed her, not really wanted to see the aftermath of whatever spell she used.

"What did you do?" Kat asked as Malice and 2/3 of the Marauders returned.

"What makes you think I did something?" Malice asked.

"You never yell at someone like that and don't do anything." Chels explained. They weren't mad or even really concerned they were just curious.

"I gave them an ever so slight hair agustment." Malice said.

"What did you do? Die there hair pink?" Asked a highly sarcastic James.

"Good guess." Responded Malice. The marauders were shocked but Pete and The Silvers looked as if this was normal.

"But we didn't see a change." Said a shocked Sirius.

"It takes a minute to take effect. I didn't want them flipping out on us when we were in the hall." As if on que there came yelling.

"Glad they don't know which compartment we are in?" Said Peter more as if it was a question. Malice shrugged.

"I have no idea" Everyone within the compartment froze as the door of the compartment slid open. A red head walked in. She was very pretty. Not that she was much prettier then Kat or any of the other Silvers but instead of barging into a compartment like the Silvers would she slid in gracefully. Her lovely red hair seemed to slide in with her.

"May I please stay in here?" She asked. Chels jumped up and hugged her.

"There we go with the random hugging again." Muttered Remus. Chels pulls away grinning broadly.

"Of course you can Lily!" Lily smiled." Hey guys, this is Lily! We take yoga together." Malice smiles and shakes her hand, introducing herself. Kat does the same. Chels introduces her to the rest. Remus suddenly realizes James never stops looking at Lily. It took all his self control not to smile. When he looked up, he saw Malice, too had noticed James's stare. She gave him a look that said quite clearly...

'Does he look at everyone like that?' Remus shook his head. Malice smiled.' It must be special then.' She threw she head ever so slightly in the direction of Lily. He looked at her. She was throwing looks at James. Looks that read she liked him.

"You know staring is rude." Muttered Lily to James.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning slightly red. Remus raised his eyebrows at Malice. She smiled' She's just stubborn' It seemed to say. He shrugged. Because no one was as observant as Remus and Malice no one saw there interaction.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride was soon over and the boat ride was only about a minute, so soon, the gaggle of friends found themselves in the halls of Hogwarts.

"I am so nervous." Malice said, with a dazed look in her eye, as they waited in the hall.

"I know. You've only said that about a million times. What's the worst thing that could happen? You said you were fine with all of us being in different houses. You said you were ok with us being in different houses." Remus reasoned.

"That's not the point." Said a slightly aggravated Malice," When being sorted you are displayed in front of the school. Then some hat is placed on your head and only you know what the hat is saying. You look like a complete fool, sitting there, having you own private conversation-" She was cut off from her rant by none other then Kat.

"For heavens sake Malice!" She ruffled her hair, "We are going to do something much stupider than this! Everyone public humiliates themselves the same exact way so shut up and be happy that you are here!"

"Of course I happy. Of course your right." She physically relaxed, "We in Hogwarts. We are witches! We are going to learn magic." She grabs Kat's hand and began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I know!" She said with no hint of sarcasm. Chels ran over and hugged the two almost knocking each of them over.

"You two are not being stupidly exited without me are you?" She said. The three of them started laughing and hugged each other. A very strict looking woman walked over.

"Girls you are being too loud! You must be respectful in the halls of Hogwarts!" She scolded.

"I am so sorry miss of course." Malice said quickly." My name is Mary Alice Burfmah. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching Transfiguration." She said slightly shocked by this 11 year olds politeness." Also I 'm Head of house for Gryffindor."

"Well I am hoping to have the honor of being in Gryffindor. I am Katherine Britney Hollaform." Kat said.

"And I can't wait for your class. I am Chelsea Elizabeth Dorma."

"It's nice to meet you three. Now we must go to the sorting."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Black, Sirius." Was first of the group to be called.

"Gryffindor!" There were shouts of disgust, but Sirius ignored them and went and sat down.

Kat shot him a thumbs up and a smile. She loved the idea of defying all logic and change thought in human. It was just like Kat. She admired all who could be surprising. He winked.

"Burfmah, Mary" She flinched. Her friends smiled at her. Kat and Chels hugged her and wished her luck. The nervousness came back.

"Silver Sisters forever." They said together. Then Malice ran up and sat on the stool. She realized on of her best friends was waving from the Slytherin table. Mandy. She gave a smile back. The hat was put on her head.

'Loyalty, good friends, strong ness, and intelligence. Hufflepuff sounds good. Ravenclaw would be nice for you as well. Gryffindor would even be ok too. Nope wait...Ravenclaw...yes defiantly.

"RAVENCLAW!" Malice smiled. She looked at Kat and Chels and bit her bottom lip slightly. Then she ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Chels is up next" She thought to herself. Names were called in between Malice and Chels but they were tuned out. For once Malice tuned everything out. All she currently cared about was her friends.

" Dorma, Chelsea"

'She could be in Ravenclaw' Thought Malice.' Not that it matters. I will make friends.'

After a minute...

"HUFFLEPUFF" Kat and Malice screams of joy blended with the rest but Chels could hear them. She smiled and went and sat down with the Hufflepuffs.

'Figures. Chels is so kind hearted...of course she's in Hufflepuff.' Malice thought.

"Evans, Lily"

'Lily has a shot at being in Ravenclaw too." Malice thought hopefully. She felt slightly pathetic, sting here waiting for a friend.

"Gryffindor!"

'Hmmmmmmm I wonder why. What makes her brave?' Thought Malice. It wasn't that she didn't believe Lily was brave...It was just that she wanted to know why. Sirius had stood up to his family...so DUH he was brave. But what made Lily brave?

Malice waved happily to her friend Lily as she sat down. Lily waved back.

"Hollaform, Katherine." It took much self control to stop Sirius from laughing.

'Katherine eh? I can't wait to call her that!' He thought.

'I don't like that look from Sirius! He is thinking again...Something always goes wrong during that malfunction.' Malice thought, watching the thoughtful look on Sirius's face. Then she remembered of course Kat was about to be sorted. Not that she needed to listen; she knew Kat would be in Gryffindor. She looked at Chels and they exchanged knowing looks.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat yelled the second after being placed on Kat's head. Chels and Malice lost it. They cheered like crazy.

"Lupin, Remus." Malice smiled at him. He had a pretty good shot at being in Ravenclaw.

"Oh my god! I am so pathetic! Everyone has a shot at getting in Ravenclaw now...But he really-" She cut her thought off. She watched as Remus too was sorted into Gryffindor. She gave her a quick sad smile before going and sitting with Sirius, Kat, and Lily. Malice smiled at them, and began to lose herself in thought.

"Oliver, Pete" Her cousins name caught her by surprise. Malice wasn't paying attention. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ravenclaw." Hardly even touching his head, this was shouted from the hat. Pete was a genius. Malice jumped up and hugged him when he walked over.

"Good job! I knew you were smart." Malice said grinning a grin that Malice often did. A Malice grin was filled with joy. They both quickly sat down, because truth was, Malice may have liked being the center of attention around her friends, But around strangers...She was uncomfortable...Most of the time. Pete was almost always embarrassed by his cousin's stupid behavior, but loves her for it at the same time.

"Pettigrew, Peter." Was shouted. Little Peter walked up and slipped the giant hat over his head, to find he too was in Gryffindor. Finally was James he followed Peter into Gryffindor.

-----------

The group of friends gathered out side the great hall.

" Congrats on not being totally rejected Sirius. I thought for sure no house would be able to fit your big head." Kat tease, which earned her and her cheeky grin a good chase from Sirius Black

"Sirius Can't you take a joke! God!" Kat yelled as she ran from Sirius. He quickly caught up with her and began to tickle her profusely. She laughed hysterically and finally tackled him to the ground.

"I think I should go and break those too up before they hurt each other." Chels said, and then pushed Malice at the two.

"Oh when she said I she meant me." Malice muttered bitterly. Peter and Remus laughed and Pete rolled his eyes smiling.

"Will you let go of Sirius please?" Malice asked Kat.

"No" Kat said, smiling maliciously, stabbing at an evil look. Malice reached out, as if she was going to grab a hold of Kat. But Kat was much faster. Even though Kat couldn't see Malice, she was able to grab her hand, jump off of Sirius, and twist her arm behind her back. Sirius jumped up and ran over to the rest of the Marauders, which made Kat drop Malice's hand and take a step toward the Marauders, but Malice touched her shoulder.

"Let it go." She said smiling at her friend. She never failed to impress her. Kat stopped and grinned broadly at Malice.

"Chels you owe me. Kat is strong." Malice said, rubbing her arm.

"Ha. Ha. No you owned me before! Remember when I let you borrow my book? That means we are even!" Chels agued. Malice skipped into the hall and soon found some familar faces.

"Lucius! Severus! It's great to see you both! It's been mouths sense I my mom has thrown any of those parties and I am afraid I have been to busy to attend any." She said smiling at her too friends. She lived in a family where she was forced to go to many social events. At these events she frequently saw these two boys and had become pretty good friends with them. Which is why she laughed when they gave her looks of disgust.

"What's up with you two?" She teased.

"What do you think you are doing talking to us as if we are equals?" Asked Snape, his voice filled with malice.

"Really, what are you doing talking to us at all?" Malfoy's added.

"Or even looking at us with your unworthy Mudblood eyes?" Snape continued. That's when Malice realized this was not an act. They were truly jerks. She wasn't prepared to lose two friends but that didn't mean they were going to know that they had caught her by surprise.

"Can eyes be unworthy? Do they have to past a test? And are you deciding solely my eyes as Mudblood? Can you have just mudblood eyes but have the rest of your body pureblood?" She said questioningly. It wasn't an amazing comeback but she needed to say something. She turned to leave. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare turn your backs on-" He began but was promptly cut off by Malice.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled much louder than she intended. In the time it would take you to blink Remus, James, and Sirius was next to her.

"I can handle this." She muttered. She wasn't angry, they didn't know her well enough to know that she could handle herself, in most cases. Kat and Chels knew if she needed help she would be screaming bloody murder. If she needed help she was not afraid to say so. She was pretty sure that these guys weren't going to beat her up or anything that would actually hurt her. They were only 11.

"Really. It doesn't look that way from where we are standing." Muttered Remus. She rolled her eyes.

"Will you please let go of my arm?" She asked. She did not pled nor did she command. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Will you stop being a disgusting mudblood?" He asked.

"No." Then he let go of he arm.

"You were contaminating my skin anyway." He said and they both turned at leave. As they were walking away Malice pulled out her wand and muttered something. Then she turned and walked back to the compartment. Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius and James who returned the look of confuse ion. They followed her, not really wanted to see the aftermath of whatever spell she used.

"What did you do?" Kat asked as Malice and 2/3 of the Marauders returned.

"What makes you think I did something?" Malice asked.

"You never yell at someone like that and don't do anything." Chels explained. They weren't mad or even really concerned they were just curious.

"I gave them an ever so slight hair agustment." Malice said.

"What did you do? Die there hair pink?" Asked a highly sarcastic James.

"Good guess." Responded Malice. The marauders were shocked but Pete and The Silvers looked as if this was normal.

"But we didn't see a change." Said a shocked Sirius.

"It takes a minute to take effect. I didn't want them flipping out on us when we were in the hall." As if on que there came yelling.

"Glad they don't know which compartment we are in?" Said Peter more as if it was a question. Malice shrugged.

"I have no idea" Everyone within the compartment froze as the door of the compartment slid open. A red head walked in. She was very pretty. Not that she was much prettier then Kat or any of the other Silvers but instead of barging into a compartment like the Silvers would she slid in gracefully. Her lovely red hair seemed to slide in with her.

"May I please stay in here?" She asked. Chels jumped up and hugged her.

"There we go with the random hugging again." Muttered Remus. Chels pulls away grinning broadly.

"Of course you can Lily!" Lily smiled." Hey guys, this is Lily! We take yoga together." Malice smiles and shakes her hand, introducing herself. Kat does the same. Chels introduces her to the rest. Remus suddenly realizes James never stops looking at Lily. It took all his self control not to smile. When he looked up, he saw Malice, too had noticed James's stare. She gave him a look that said quite clearly...

'Does he look at everyone like that?' Remus shook his head. Malice smiled.' It must be special then.' She threw she head ever so slightly in the direction of Lily. He looked at her. She was throwing looks at James. Looks that read she liked him.

"You know staring is rude." Muttered Lily to James.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning slightly red. Remus raised his eyebrows at Malice. She smiled' She's just stubborn' It seemed to say. He shrugged. Because no one was as observant as Remus and Malice no one saw there interaction.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride was soon over and the boat ride was only about a minute, so soon, the gaggle of friends found themselves in the halls of Hogwarts.

"I am so nervous." Malice said, with a dazed look in her eye, as they waited in the hall.

"I know. You've only said that about a million times. What's the worst thing that could happen? You said you were fine with all of us being in different houses. You said you were ok with us being in different houses." Remus reasoned.

"That's not the point." Said a slightly aggravated Malice," When being sorted you are displayed in front of the school. Then some hat is placed on your head and only you know what the hat is saying. You look like a complete fool, sitting there, having you own private conversation-" She was cut off from her rant by none other then Kat.

"For heavens sake Malice!" She ruffled her hair, "We are going to do something much stupider than this! Everyone public humiliates themselves the same exact way so shut up and be happy that you are here!"

"Of course I happy. Of course your right." She physically relaxed, "We in Hogwarts. We are witches! We are going to learn magic." She grabs Kat's hand and began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I know!" She said with no hint of sarcasm. Chels ran over and hugged the two almost knocking each of them over.

"You two are not being stupidly exited without me are you?" She said. The three of them started laughing and hugged each other. A very strict looking woman walked over.

"Girls you are being too loud! You must be respectful in the halls of Hogwarts!" She scolded.

"I am so sorry miss of course." Malice said quickly." My name is Mary Alice Burfmah. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching Transfiguration." She said slightly shocked by this 11 year olds politeness." Also I 'm Head of house for Gryffindor."

"Well I am hoping to have the honor of being in Gryffindor. I am Katherine Britney Hollaform." Kat said.

"And I can't wait for your class. I am Chelsea Elizabeth Dorma."

"It's nice to meet you three. Now we must go to the sorting."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Black, Sirius." Was first of the group to be called.

"Gryffindor!" There were shouts of disgust, but Sirius ignored them and went and sat down.

Kat shot him a thumbs up and a smile. She loved the idea of defying all logic and change thought in human. It was just like Kat. She admired all who could be surprising. He winked.

"Burfmah, Mary" She flinched. Her friends smiled at her. Kat and Chels hugged her and wished her luck. The nervousness came back.

"Silver Sisters forever." They said together. Then Malice ran up and sat on the stool. She realized on of her best friends was waving from the Slytherin table. Mandy. She gave a smile back. The hat was put on her head.

'Loyalty, good friends, strong ness, and intelligence. Hufflepuff sounds good. Ravenclaw would be nice for you as well. Gryffindor would even be ok too. Nope wait...Ravenclaw...yes defiantly.

"RAVENCLAW!" Malice smiled. She looked at Kat and Chels and bit her bottom lip slightly. Then she ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Chels is up next" She thought to herself. Names were called in between Malice and Chels but they were tuned out. For once Malice tuned everything out. All she currently cared about was her friends.

" Dorma, Chelsea"

'She could be in Ravenclaw' Thought Malice.' Not that it matters. I will make friends.'

After a minute...

"HUFFLEPUFF" Kat and Malice screams of joy blended with the rest but Chels could hear them. She smiled and went and sat down with the Hufflepuffs.

'Figures. Chels is so kind hearted...of course she's in Hufflepuff.' Malice thought.

"Evans, Lily"

'Lily has a shot at being in Ravenclaw too." Malice thought hopefully. She felt slightly pathetic, sting here waiting for a friend.

"Gryffindor!"

'Hmmmmmmm I wonder why. What makes her brave?' Thought Malice. It wasn't that she didn't believe Lily was brave...It was just that she wanted to know why. Sirius had stood up to his family...so DUH he was brave. But what made Lily brave?

Malice waved happily to her friend Lily as she sat down. Lily waved back.

"Hollaform, Katherine." It took much self control to stop Sirius from laughing.

'Katherine eh? I can't wait to call her that!' He thought.

'I don't like that look from Sirius! He is thinking again...Something always goes wrong during that malfunction.' Malice thought, watching the thoughtful look on Sirius's face. Then she remembered of course Kat was about to be sorted. Not that she needed to listen; she knew Kat would be in Gryffindor. She looked at Chels and they exchanged knowing looks.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat yelled the second after being placed on Kat's head. Chels and Malice lost it. They cheered like crazy.

"Lupin, Remus." Malice smiled at him. He had a pretty good shot at being in Ravenclaw.

"Oh my god! I am so pathetic! Everyone has a shot at getting in Ravenclaw now...But he really-" She cut her thought off. She watched as Remus too was sorted into Gryffindor. She gave her a quick sad smile before going and sitting with Sirius, Kat, and Lily. Malice smiled at them, and began to lose herself in thought.

"Oliver, Pete" Her cousins name caught her by surprise. Malice wasn't paying attention. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ravenclaw." Hardly even touching his head, this was shouted from the hat. Pete was a genius. Malice jumped up and hugged him when he walked over.

"Good job! I knew you were smart." Malice said grinning a grin that Malice often did. A Malice grin was filled with joy. They both quickly sat down, because truth was, Malice may have liked being the center of attention around her friends, But around strangers...She was uncomfortable...Most of the time. Pete was almost always embarrassed by his cousin's stupid behavior, but loves her for it at the same time.

"Pettigrew, Peter." Was shouted. Little Peter walked up and slipped the giant hat over his head, to find he too was in Gryffindor. Finally was James he followed Peter into Gryffindor.

-----------

The group of friends gathered out side the great hall.

" Congrats on not being totally rejected Sirius. I thought for sure no house would be able to fit your big head." Kat tease, which earned her and her cheeky grin a good chase from Sirius Black

"Sirius Can't you take a joke! God!" Kat yelled as she ran from Sirius. He quickly caught up with her and began to tickle her profusely. She laughed hysterically and finally tackled him to the ground.

"I think I should go and break those too up before they hurt each other." Chels said, and then pushed Malice at the two.

"Oh when she said I she meant me." Malice muttered bitterly. Peter and Remus laughed and Pete rolled his eyes smiling.

"Will you let go of Sirius please?" Malice asked Kat.

"No" Kat said, smiling maliciously trying to look evil(but she really looked like she was about to laugh). Malice reached out, as if she was going to grab a hold of Kat. But Kat was much faster. Even though Kat couldn't see Malice, she was able to grab her hand, jump off of Sirius, and twist her arm behind her back. Sirius jumped up and ran over to the rest of the Marauders, which made Kat drop Malice's hand and take a step toward the Marauders, but Malice touched her shoulder.

"Let it go." She said smiling at her friend. She never failed to impress her. Kat stopped and grinned broadly at Malice.

"Chels you owe me. Kat is strong." Malice said, rubbing her arm.

"But remember that time when…." Malice continued in their pointless argument. Malice got in silly arguments a lot. People seemed to pointlessly argue a lot with her, for she did argue with such expertise.

"Will you two please shut up?" Kat asked sweetly.

"Um no!" They yelled at her at the same time.

"I swear! I have never seen three best friends fight as much as you three do." Peter muttered in a highly annoyed tone. The Silvers laughed.

"Yes we do seem to do that a lot……" Malice said looking at her two best friends as if they were so.[A/N Awww I am so poetic. Read on!

"But in order to really know anyone like we know each other, I think, a lot of good long arguments are nessicary." Chels said.

"And its fun to argue!" Kat said which made the three girls laugh histarically. 'They really are a strange bunch' thought Remus. An older looking Ravenclaw came walking over.

"Aren't you two first year Ravenclaws?" She asked, pointing at Pete and Malice. They nodded. " Well I am taking all the first years to the common room and teaching them the past words. And I suggest the rest of you find where you need to be."

"Meet here at 7:50?" Asked Sirius quickly. They all nodded and departed. Once Malice and Pete started off they began to talk.

"I approve." Pete said simply. It took Malice a moment he was referring to her friends.

"And I appreciate it." Malice said. Although she would never admit it she did seek the approval of her cousin. She knew he was smart and she loved him to death.

[A/N This, I think, is a perfect length for my fanfiction. Guess what? Well weather you want to know or not I am going to tell you! I flipped out the past few days because I could not figure out why this stupid computer would not turn on. The first thing I thought is " How am I going to post my story!" Then I remembered that I had wrote so much and saved it ALL to just this computer. Then I completely lost it. I somehow made it turn on (I think the reason it turned off was I took out the battery and did'nt put it back in properly.)

One more thing! Is Remus's birthday known? If you know it PLEASE tell me! Thank you for all the readers and Reviewers. I made my current banner and I would like a new one! Bye bye for now!

-Mary Alice!!


End file.
